


A Proper Homecoming

by EternalSurvivor, Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Gaku arrives home from the war front to find his omega fast asleep.Kinktober Day 4~
Relationships: Gaku Inuzuka/Setsuna Uchiha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Proper Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> There is some lovely art in here by the amazing ShyDareDevil!
> 
> Big thank you to Eternal for being the best friend that I could ever ask for and not only beta reading all my other fics but collaborating with me on this one!
> 
> These are our versions of Obito's parents in my AU "How Lucky We Are" and I hope you enjoy them~

It was late when he got in that night. Most ANBU missions ran over time, but this was past his normal hour. Gaku has no doubts that Setsuna would be fast asleep by the time he stumbled through the window.

The wards greeted his chakra with a warm tingle, and he reminded himself to re-up them before he left on his next mission. Three damn weeks he’d been away. The war was still raging, and he was fucking tired of it all.

After being on the front lines, his nerves were shot. Adrenaline and soldier pills seemed to be all he was running on. Growling, the alpha pulled off his mask, his arm guards, and his weapon pouch. He shed clothing onto the floor, uncaring where it fell. Setsuna would pick it up in the morning. His mate was the ideal stay-at-home spouse, after all.

It wasn’t until he got to their room and saw the omega by the dim light of the lamp, that Gaku stopped.

Setsuna was slumped against the pillows, with a book on his chest, still cracked open to the page he’d been reading. The omega had clearly been waiting up. Gaku didn’t tell him when he would be home, but he gave him a timeframe, and this was the last day in that window.

He silenced his steps almost on instinct as he approached the bed, careful not to wake Setsuna as he pulled the book from his hands and set it aside on the bedside table. There was a med kit sitting next to the bed, and for a moment, Gaku just stared at it, wondering at the fact that Setsuna was prepared to patch him up when he got in.

Anyone else, and he would have been suspicious of that, but Setsuna was a lot more  _ agreeable  _ since he stopped playing  _ coy. _

Sighing, Gaku turned back to the sleeping omega, shifting him further down the bed.  _ Damn fool, trying to wait up for him- _

The alpha froze as Setsuna’s silky, purple shirt rode up, baring his stomach to Gaku’s gaze. He pulled in a hissing breath between his teeth, eyes fixed on that strip of skin.

There was a bump, a swell to his stomach.

Gaku had been gone for three weeks. Setsuna’s stomach had started to swell with his pup in that time, and he  _ was waiting up for him to see it.  _ Even got all dressed up for him, wearing that fancy babydoll set. The purple satin and lace made Setsuna look even paler than he was. It was the same color as the bruises Gaku so loved to see on him.

The realization had a low growl rumbling through his chest, and the omega’s eyebrows drew together briefly, but he didn’t stir more than that. It had been too long since Setsuna was on active duty. He hadn’t been on the battlefield since he presented, and it showed in the way he slept soundly, defenseless even as Gaku’s turmeric scent started to thicken with arousal.

His hands were on the sleeping omega before he even made the conscious decision, but Gaku didn’t hesitate to stroke his fingers over the soft skin of Setsuna’s exposed stomach. His pup was growing right there, and seeing the physical evidence of that had his frustrations with his mission long forgotten as arousal burned through him.

Well, his omega  _ was  _ waiting up for him~

Slipping a hand under his tank top, Gaku teased Setsuna’s nipples just to watch him fidget and whimper in his sleep. Still, the omega didn’t wake up. He frowned, growing impatient to just put Setsuna on his face already, but a particularly breathy little moan caught his attention again. He was so  _ honest _ in his sleepy state, like the slut that Gaku knew he was. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Gaku palmed his cock in his pants, growling softly as his attention returned to the slight bump on Setsuna’s stomach. The muscle there was firm, he could tell his omega hadn’t just gotten chubby in his absence. His hand slipped lower, into the little satin shorts that clearly gave away Setsuna’s own growing arousal. All it took were a few touches to have him panting and whimpering in his sleep.

Gaku wanted  _ more. _

He could smell Setsuna’s slick, that distinctive, tangy sweetness, as the omega grew aroused. His sweet pepper scent thickened, little shivers and trembles wracking his frame. Gaku slipped his hand back to press two fingers against Setsuna’s rim, coating them in slick. His fingers stroked back and forth over the puckered skin, just to see how his omega would respond. Setsuna was always ready for him whenever the urge struck. Would that ring true even while he slept?   
  
It was too enticing to pass up. 

A few swipes made the omega’s breath hitch. That airy little sound went straight to his cock. If he wasn’t hard before, he  _ definitely  _ was now. Such enticing little mewls. Who wouldn’t want to touch this beautiful, little minx? 

Gaku dipped a finger inside, his scent thickening as it drew a small mewl from Setsuna. Fuck yes, that’s what he wanted to hear. He pressed deep, letting the omega’s inner muscles ease the penetration. Slowly now, don’t want to wake Sleeping Beauty up too quickly now.

Thrusting his finger shallowly, Gaku let slick gather before pressing the second finger in. It earned him another of those breathy little moans and a squirm. The omega’s eyebrows knit again, and for a moment it seemed that he’d woken him up, but then Setsuna relaxed.   
  
Gaku grinned, the curl of lips just this side of feral. That was just what he wanted to see. Such a good omega he had. So responsive, so beautiful -vulnerable and angelic.

Still rubbing his cock through his pants, the alpha worked the tightness from Setsuna with shallow thrusts of his fingers. Just how far could this go before he woke up? Was Setsuna dreaming about him as he whimpered and mewled in his sleep?

“Having a pleasant slumber there, huh?” Gaku looked over the lovely, lax body stretched out before him. Arousal burned through his body. Fuck, he wanted his mate. He’s waited long enough. “Wakey, wakey, Sweetheart~” The alpha crooked his fingers suddenly, pressing them  _ hard _ against Setsuna’s prostate. 

The moan he earned was no soft sound, it was guttural, loud and wanton. Setsuna’s flush darkened, his eyes glassy as he blinked up at the alpha. “G-Gaku- What?”

“I had a shitty few weeks, you know? All I cared about was getting home to you.” The bed dipped beneath the alpha’s weight. He crawled up Setsuna’s body, taking his rightful place between the omega’s thighs. “So imagine my delight when I come home and find you sleeping like an angel in  _ this _ little number.” He thumbed the shorts, brushing his fingers over the satin as he tugged them down Setsuna’s thighs. “Give me a proper homecoming why don’t you?” 

A flick of his wrist, and Gaku’s pants were undone, his cock free of the constraining fabric. Setsuna still looked dazed, though he relaxed beneath Gaku like the perfect minx he was. His gaze flickered from Gaku’s face to his cock, eyelids hooded over glassy dark eyes. “Welcome home,” he murmured, and arched his hips.

That was all the invitation Gaku needed.

Large hands gripped Setsuna’s hips, fingers digging into pale flesh as he sank into him. Gaku groaned, long and low, at the tight clench of the omega’s inner walls. Of course he was tight after three weeks away. Setsuna was  _ his _ and no one else would dare touch him.

After all that teasing, the omega was soaked with slick. He arched readily against Gaku, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s shoulders as he cried out. As gorgeous as those breathy sighs and whimpers had been, Gaku preferred making Setsuna  _ scream _ for him.

His thrusts came hard and fast. The grip on the omega’s hips held him firmly in place as each one struck his prostate with perfect precision. Gaku’s turmeric scent spiked as he buried his face against Setsuna’s bonding gland and sank his teeth in, never letting up on the brutal pace as he renewed their bond.

Gaku knew just how to take Setsuna apart. Dark satisfaction curled through his gut as the omega arched and moaned against him, just as eager as he remembered. His omega was always a delightful fuck, honest and wanton in his responses. He’d missed this -the way Setsuna clenched tight around his cock, the tremble of his arms around Gaku’s neck, his shout of pleasure as he came, it was all he could think about these last three weeks.

His knot popped quickly, but that was expected with such a hard fuck. Gaku wasted no time in burying it deep inside his omega, growling at the delicious quiver of the muscles. Setsuna was so  _ tight. _ It was all he needed to find his own release, cumming against the omega’s prostate with a guttural groan.

Setsuna melted in his arms, crooning softly as Gaku rolled them over. He could feel that little bump against his abs, the first physical sign of the pup he carried. It pleased Gaku’s instincts in a way that was almost foreign to the alpha, and made it all the better when Setsuna pillowed his head on his chest and started to purr.

Not the homecoming he was expecting, but a damn good one.


End file.
